Maximum Host club
by AngelLovesYou123
Summary: What happens when the Voice tells Max to go to Ouran Academy and they meet the host club? and what happens when the Flock want to join the host club? Pls review X3
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is my first Ouran high school maximum crossovers so don't judge, but I would like to know what you think and if I should write more and please gives me some of your ideas, I apologize if I stay in a character POV for a long amount of time and who knows I might even put a pairing in the story, hmmm? I'll let you decide in my reviews. Enjoy the story!**

**CHAPTER 1**

**Max POV**

We were flying over Japan. We have just recently escaped from the white coats but they managed to use an ageing formula to make us older, but were random ages, I'm now 18, same for Fang and Iggy, Nudge is 16 and Gazzy and Angel are 14,The voice has told me to keep flying north, that we can find some people who can help us go into hiding, I don't really believe him but I don't have a choice at the moment.

_'__Up ahead you will find a school, hide in the trees until everybody is out of the school, when they leave look for music room #3, safe and you're on your own from there'_

_'__Yea, yea ok now can you leave me alone?'_

_'__One more thing, they don't know who you are but they will be able to keep you safe'_

_'__Oh great'_

_'__Max?' _I hear Angel call my name in my head.

_'__Yes sweetie'_

_'__How much longer till we get there?'_

_'__It's just up ahead, but we're going to have to wait a while for some students to leave'_

_'__Well their thoughts seem excited so I'm guessing that it's almost over'_

_'__I guess we don't have to wait long then'_ I thought back as we approached the school, but it looks like one of those rich schools, rich looking kids, rich looking fountain, rich looking garden, rich looking everything!

We flew up into the trees and waited, I was just drifting off as I heard the rich kids talking and leaving in limos, ugh!

When they all left we ran inside the building and it was amazing, there were stairs, golden chandeliers and so many rich looking things! Makes me mad we can't live like this!

"Angel can you find room #3?"

"No problem! I'll be right back"

"Can I go with her?" Gazzy asks

"Ya, stay together, report back when you find it, the rest of the flock and I will go the other ways"

"Yes sir"

They said running off to the north upstairs, I turn around too look at the others.

"Ok, Nudge and I will go down the west side; Fang and Iggy you go look down the East"

"Ok" Iggy replied and Fang just gave a nod and they walked off the other direction, the voice better be right about these people.

Nudge and I walked down our hallway and found the cafeteria. She was rambling about how rich everything looked. Lucky bastards, if only we could go to this school, we would be living the life.

**Angel POV**

Gazzy and I were walking down a hallway and it split into two at the end of it

"So do we split?" Gazzy said

"No, Max said to stay together"

"Ok, so what do we do?"

"We can turn back and look later; we go down this way for now"

"…fine" he said and we made our way to the one on the right

'_Man, Tamaki comes up with the weirdest ideas, why do they all agree with him?'_

"I hear thoughts"

"Really? From where?"

_'__Haruhi will love my ideas; she might be able to finally show her inner feminism, Daddy's so proud of himself'_

_'__Why did they decide to be in this music room? And where does all this random stuff come from?'_

"It's the music room!" I say running to the room, Gazzy ran after me.

"Tell Max that we found it" he told me and I contacted Max right away.

_'__Max! We found the room!_''

_'__You did, Great job! We'll be there soon; we're all the way at the other side of the school, just stay outside of the door'_

_'__Ok, I'll tell Gazzy'_

"She told us to wait outside of the room" I told Gazzy, he got a pouty look on his face and leaned on the door.

"Whoa!" Gazzy screamed as he fell to the floor and the door opened.

Everybody in the room turned to the door and looked at us.

"Uhhh…hi" Gazzy said awkwardly

"Great going, Gazzy" I say glaring at him

"Sorry" he mumbled and got up off the floor

"I'm the one that has to tell Max about this!" I say in a hushed whisper.

"It's not my fault that the door wasn't locked!" he yelled jumping up.

"Well maybe if you didn't lean on the door!"

"How was I supposed to know?"

"You could have just leaned on a wall!"

"I didn't know that I would fall in!"

"Ahem!" our argument was interrupted.

We both go silent and turn our heads to the one that stopped our bickering

"Excuse me, but who are you?" A tall guy with glasses and black hair said.

Gazzy and I look at each other, straitened ourselves up and we turn in their direction.

"My name is Angel and this is my brother Gazzy, it's nice to meet you" I say putting on my sweet smile and holding my hand out for them to shake.

"Awwww, just look at her, She's just like a little angel!" a guy with blonde hair and dark blue eyes yelled and ran to me, picking me up and giving me a tight hug, swinging me from side to side.

"Hey! Put her down" Gazzy yelled, pulling my right arm and trying to get me down.

"Tamaki, let go! I can't breathe" I said as I was running out of air

He stopped swinging me around and looked down at me, studying my face.

"Do I know you?"

"No! We don't!" Gazzy yelled finally getting me out of his grip, we fell to the ground.

"Air! Beautiful air!" I gasped, as I sat up and taking a deep breath.

"You all good?" he asked.

"I'm all good" I say getting back up.

Just then Max and the others came in through the door.

"Tsk. She's angry." Gazzy says reading Max's expression. "I say now would be a good time to check out that other hallway, what do you think?"

"I think now would be a perfect time." I say and we both jumped up and bolted for the door but Max Grabbed us both by the collars of our shirts.

"Tsk. So close." We both said.

"Yeah, no. Didn't I tell you to wait outside?" Max said picking us up to eye level.

"Well about that, Gazzy sort of fell in when he leaned on the door" I explained.

"You two are hopeless" Max sighed, shaking her head.

"May I ask, who are you?" Kyoya said walking up to us.

Max turned to him, putting us back on the ground.

"I'm Max, and u?" she said, studying the group.

"I'm Kyoya and this is the Host Club, Tamaki, Honey-sempai, Mori-sempai, Hikaru and Karou, and Haruhi." He said jestering to each person as he said their names.

"Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel. Although I'm sure you've already met Angel and Gazzy." She said pointing to us and we gave a nervous chuckle.

"So what is your reason for being here, my darling" Tamaki said holding out a rose to me.

"Were here because we were told you could help us" Max said, pulling Tamaki away from me.

"What do you need help with?"

"We need a place to hide"

"Why do you need to hide?"

Max gave me an uncertain look. I nod at her, she motioned me to come up and turned back to look at them.

I walked over to the middle of the room and I unfolded my wings and flapped them. They gasped as they looked at my snow white wings.

"We are avian-hybrid experiments; we escaped from the 'school' just a few days ago and looking for a place to hide from those monsters." Gazzy said.

'_Maybe I should report these runaways later, who knows what they can do'_

"No don't! Please don't let them take us back to that prison!" I yell at Kyoya, pulling on his sleeve as a shudder ran down my back and my stomach in a knot from just thinking about that place. He looked at me in shock but his expression turning back to neutral.

"Very well" he said after he thought it over and relief came over us.

"I know! How about they stay over at my house?" Tamaki suggested excitedly.

"No, they would be safer at my house, besides I have more security and there would be less of a chance of them being found" Kyoya said taking out his phone and dialing a number "I called some cars to pick us up and take us to my house."

Fang frowned, but nodded at Max and Max nodded at us.

"Well let's hope the voice was right"


	2. Author's note!

**ok I just want to say that incase you haven't read my profile, I might not be able to post any stories this month, but I will try my best to post new chapters when I get the chance and that I'll make it up by writing longer chapters! thank you for reading! -d**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

**Hello there! i just wanted to thank the 2 ppl who gave me reviws . im so happy that you liked the story x3thank u for reading it. ps i know i probably suck at writing thank yous ^-^'**

**Haruhi POV**

The cars arrived and we all got in. Max, Angel and Gazzy with Kyoya, Hikaru and Kaoru in the first car and the rest are in the second car with me.

When we arrived the flock was amazed at the mansion, they were just staring at it.

"What? Never seen a mansion before?" Kyoya said with a smirk on his face, fixing his glasses.

The flock just shook their heads.

"Stupid rich people." I mumble under my breath.

We walk in and the flock and I gawked in all of the rich people stuff, fancy chandeliers, tables, and even fancy stairs.

"Ya, must be living the life." Fang said.

"No kidding." I whisper.

"Now if you will all follow this maid she will show you to our bathrooms and give you new clothes." Kyoya said, gesturing to a maid that was waiting by the stairs.

They nodded and followed her upstairs.

"Kyoya it's late my dad's gonna be worried." I said

"I already informed you're parents that all of you are staying the night." He said as he pulled us into the dining room.

"Ok, while these guests are staying I want all of you to be on your best behavior, make them feel welcomed and don't do anything to upset them, it might cause us trouble." He said typing on his computer, most likely looking for more ways to get money.

"Well then I think we should lock them up." I said pointing to Tamaki, Hikaru and Karou.

"Hey!" they yelled in union.

"Knowing you, you're going to do something stupid." I rested my cheek on my hand.

"Your right, should I lock them in the basement?" Kyoya said.

Then they shivered and I rolled my eyes.

Then the Flock came back down in new clothes and their hair was wet. Max was wearing jean shorts that reach to her knees and a black t-shirt; she also had her hair up in a mid-pony tail. Fang had on a dark blue t-shirt and black pants; he moved his bangs out of face, his damp hair keeping them in place. Iggy had on a green t-shirt with a small plaid red jacket and his hair was moved back. Nudge had her hair up in a high pony tail; the white strip was pinned up with a bobby pin and had on a white shirt and black shorts. Gazzy was wearing red t-shirt with black shorts and his bangs were down and half was pinned up to the side. Angel had on a white long sleeve baggy shirt and black shorts, her hair was kept down and half her bangs were pinned up to the side like Gazzy's.

"That feels much better." Gazzy said stretching.

"I know. It's nice to actually be able to have taken a shower." Max said using a towel to dry the rest of angel's hair.

The rest nodded in agreement. Then they sat down next to us on the table.

"Are you going to explain everything to us now?" Honey-sempai asked as the butlers put the dinner on the table.

"Ya, as long as you promise not to tell anybody that we're here." Max said with a serious look on her face.

"Promise." Tamaki said, putting a hand over his heart.

Max was quiet, like she was thinking and she then she finally spoke up.

"We're from a place in California called the "School", they experiment on us, making us run on treadmills, go through mazes, give us shots filled with who knows what. We escaped from there with the help from a man named Jeb Batchelder and we lived in peace for a couple of years, he was like a father then he disappeared, we all assumed he was dead and he turned up again after Angel was kidnapped and brought back to the school. When we got her back we escaped yet again and we've been running ever since and there are a lot of people who want us so they can sell us, that's why we need to hide." Nudge explained.

"Ok, so how do you know us?" Kyoya asked.

"I was told you could help us by this voice in my head, it said you wouldn't know us but you could hide us." Max said between mouthfuls.

"Then how do you know our names?" Tamaki questioned.

"We never called you by your names." She said then looked at Angel and Gazzy, who gave a nervous smiles.

"Ok so I slipped up and called Tamaki by his name." Angel said shrugging.

Max sighed. "We all have powers."

"Ohhh, like what?" Hikaru and Karou asked.

"Ooohhh, Angel has the most powers, which I think is unfair, she can read minds, control other people, breathe underwater, talk to fish, and change how she looks, it's so cool. Gazzy can mimic voices, he uses that to prank people a lot and helps Iggy build bombs and has atomic gas, it's really gross, I can tell the history of stuff and hack into computers, it's really cool and tell who's been there. Iggy can build bombs, can tell the color of things just by touching then and can see things that are white even though he's blind, and he has extremely good hearing. Fang can blend into things if he stays still, kinda like a chameleon and can breathe underwater. Max has an extremely good sense of direction can fly at the speed of light and can breathe underwater too but Iggy, Gazzy and I can't." Nudge said.

"Cool." We all said at the same time as we all finished our food and the maids were picking up the dishes.

"Would you mind giving us a demonstration?" Kyoya asked as the maids left with the dishes.

"Sure, ummm, Fang can you show them your invisibility?" Max asked.

He nodded and stood there for a while then he disappeared.

"Whoa!" we all exclaimed. "Wait, can we see you wings?" Honey-sempai asked.

Then they all unfolded their wings, they had different colored ones; Max had black feathers with white on the bottom, Fang had black wings, Iggy and Nudge had grey wings, and Gazzy and Angel had pure white wings.

"Beautiful!" Tamaki yelled as he clapped his hands.

"Thanks." Nudge said.

We all talked for a good few hours about random things.

"Well you must have had a rough day, would you all like to retire to bed?" Kyoya asked standing up.

They all nodded and he gestured us all to follow him and we all walked to the stairs.

When we all got upstairs he showed us where our rooms were.

Angel had a room next to Kyoya's and next to her room was Max's, next to Max's is Nudge's and on the other side of Kyoya's room is Hikaru and Karou's rooms and next to them is Tamaki's room. Across from Angel is Gazzy's room, across from Kyoya is my room, and across from Max's room are Fang and Iggy's room. The room next to me is Honey-sempai's room and next to his room is Mori-sempai's.

"Goodnight" we all said as we got into our rooms and prepared for bed. I walked over to the wardrobe that was in the corner of the room and found a night gown. There were only girly nightgowns. I sighed and picked out a blue one that had bows on the rims and then went to sleep.

**3 hours later**

"BAM!" I heard from downstairs and I suddenly woke up. I got out of the covers and ran into the hallways where I saw everybody else run out of their rooms. They all had on different pajamas, the boys had on blue or orange pajamas. Angel had on pajamas like mine but it was shorter and pink, Nudge's had o the same one as mine but purple and Max had on the boy's pajamas.

"What was that?" Max asked.

"I don't know, but we're about to find out." Tamaki said as he made his way to the stairs.


End file.
